moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Donnarina - istna dziewczyna nieporozumień
Dobrze, proszę ją przyprowadzić - Pani Dahlia zaczęła szukać różnych papierów w teczce oczekując nadejścia dziewczyny. Nagle pojawiła się w drzwiach. Wysoka, chuda dziewczyna z włosami w kolorach ciemnego blondu, z szarymi oczami uniesionymi w górę, lekko odstającymi uszami oraz pięknymi ustami. Jej ubranie było eleganckie i szykowne, jednakże można było zauważyć różne rzeczy w kieszeniach marynarki. Jej cera była dosyć blada, miała suche ręce, które niezbyt ładnie się prezentowały. Szła bardzo dziwnie, raz robiąc małe kroki a raz duże. W końcu dotarła do fotela i przywitała się z panią psycholog tymi słowami: -Nadal nas pani będzie męczyć, prawda? Tak ogólnie to dzień dobry. -Dzień dobry, Donnarino. Proszę mi powiedzieć, coś szczególnego stało się w waszym życiu ostatnio? -Ostatnio spaliłyśmy garnek. Chciałaby pani go za nas umyć? Bardzo prosimy - W tym czasie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zaklaskała, tak jakby sama sobie dawała "piątkę". -Nie, nie chciałabym. A czy coś jeszcze się zdarzyło? - Dahlia zaczęła notować wszystko na kartce. -Tak. Spotkałyśmy kogoś. -Proszę opowiedzieć, może pani? -My! - Syknęła ze złością trzaskając o stół dłońmi - Zapomniała pani o kimś! Jest jeszcze ona! Ja! -Przepraszam, zapomniałam, wybaczycie mi? -Nie. A więc... - Nagle wstała i podeszła do okna - Widzi pani tam taki las? Donnarina pokazała Dahli charakterystyczny gest, który rozkazywał wstać. Pani psycholog wstała i spojrzała przez okno tam gdzie dziewczyna wskazywała. -Tak, widzę. Ten piękny, zielony lasek? Rina spojrzała na nią sarkastycznym wzrokiem. -Nie, chodzi o te domki, te ruiny. No pewnie że tamten lasek! Tam kogoś spotkałyśmy, kogoś kogo dawno nie widziałyśmy. -Któż to taki był? -Najpierw myślałyśmy, że to był Alex. Pamięta pani Alexa? Nasz tata, który zniszczył nam naszą ukochaną agrafkę na marynarkę... Ale to nie był on. Był podobny, lecz to był... To był ślimak! - Nagle zaczęła tarzać się ze śmiechu na podłodze. Dahlia odeszła od okna i zaczęła pisać coś na kartce. Donnarina podeszła do niej i spytała się, czy coś się stało. -Jestem tu żeby ci pomóc, a ty w tym czasie sobie żartujesz. Na prawdę chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej! Ale jak widać ty nie chcesz! Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zobaczysz, że nikt nie będzie chciał z tobą przebywać. -Na-na-na prawdę nikt? - Nagle opadła na podłogę i przyłożyła do ust dłoń - Nananana BATMAN! Nic nas to nie obchodzi! Obchodzi nas tylko jedna rzecz. MY. Kobieta podniosła Rinę i zaczęła ją tulić. -Wiem co przeżyłaś... Bardzo mi przykro, ale zrozum że nie wszyscy tacy są... -Wszyscy tacy są. Nasz tata zostawił nas, a matka była istnym potworem. Co się stało z naszymi siostrami oprócz Donnariny? Donnarina poszła z nami, a one zostały w domu. Wiedziałyśmy, że źle postąpiły, ale one nas słuchać nie chciały. To my jesteśmy te złe! - Nagle zaczęła się obracać wokół niej i śmiać się do siebie. -Rino, nie możesz tak twierdzić, przecież wiesz, że... W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł dorosły mężczyzna i oświadczył, że pacjentka musi już iść. -Hm, przyjdziemy następnym razem. Wtedy nam opowiesz. A teraz musimy iść. Do zobaczenia! - Dziewczyna ucałowała Dahlie w polik - Będziemy tęsknić. -Do widzenia kochanie. Nie daj się swoim emocjom. Pamiętaj, liczę na ciebie! "Heh, ona nas kocha" - pomyślała i odeszła z mężczyzną. Weszli do mieszkania w starym kamiennym bloku. Nie było duże, miało tylko 3 pokoje. Jeden nawet nie można było nazwać pokojem, gdyż służył jej jako szafa na pluszaki i zabawki. Pozostałe 2 były mieszanką sypialni, kuchni i łazienki. Przy tym jeszcze wszędzie pełno książek dla dzieci. Dona podziękowała panu i pokazała żeby wyszedł. -Ach, ten dom jest cudowny. Czas się położyć na podłogę i iść spać. Dziewczyna rozebrała się, wzięła misia i położyła się na ziemię. Powiedziała do siebie "dobranoc" i gdy już miała zasnąć, poczuła kłucie w sercu. Wstała i nie zastanawiając się, podeszła do stołu na którym było jedno jej zdjęcie. Wzięła je i pocałowała. Nagle zaczęły trząść się jej ręce i łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach. -Nie, nie możesz... - Powiedziała błagalnym głosem do siebie -Oczywiście że mogę. Nie zabronisz mi. -Proszę, przestań... Ja tak nie chcę, to ty sprawiasz te wszystkie straszne rzeczy. -Hahaha, ja? Zobacz w lustro. Czy ten koszmar także ja stworzyłam? Hehehehehe, jesteś żałosna. Usłuchała siebie, podeszła do lustra i spojrzała w nie. Widziała w sobie tą drugą siebie. Chuda, wysoka, blada dziewczyna. Włosy w kolorach ciemnego blondu kończyły swą długość na wysokości łopatek, odstające uszy których szczerze nienawidziła, szare oczy z długimi rzęsami i jedynie piękne, różowe usta mogły się komuś spodobać. Uważała siebie za brzydką, dlatego ubierała się szykownie i elegancko, gdyż twierdziła "ubranie świadczy o wszystkim, więc nie ubieramy się jak suka, nie jak jakiś gównociąg, księżniczka, wiochmen, szambonurek no i te takie inne. Po postu ubieramy się tak jak marynarka i porządne czarne lub granatowe spodnie". I tak właśnie było. Jej szafa, druga szafa była pełna marynarek i ciemnych spodni, a na półkach można by zauważyć czasem małe czerwone różyczki, które przyczepiała do ubrania. Cały czas stała przed lustrem. Patrzyła na siebie płacząc. -Nie chcę ciebie! Odejdź! -Mnie? Chyba siebie. Kocham cię i nigdy nie zostawię. Ktoś chyba powinien o tym pamiętać... -Ach, idź! - Pobiegła do szuflady i wyciągnęła sztylet, po czym wróciła do lustra. -Zostaw mnie! - Nagle zaczęła wbijać sztylet w lustro zbijając je. Zajęło jej to 15 minut, gdyż zobaczyła na swoich dłoniach krew. -Ach, nic ci się nie stało?! -Miałaś mnie opuścić. Zabiłam cię. -Jesteś chora. Ja zawsze z tobą będę aż do naszej... -Co do naszej? Cholery? -Nic nic. Idź po te bandaże czy coś. Bardzo się martwię... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... xD Kategoria:Opowiadania